Just Say Yes
by LeaTheLunacy
Summary: The story of how James and Lily got together. Includes stories about Sirius, Regulus, Severus, Remus, Peter and more of our beloved friends from the Marauder's era.
1. Still In Love

I'm very sorry for deleting the first six chapters in "Just Say Yes". The start was really bugging me because it wasn't how I wanted it and it was stopping me from moving forward. I wasn't too far into the story yet, so I've started from scratch again. The plot will be somewhat the same, just a few changes here and there, hope you enjoy it as much as I do writing it!

Just Say Yes

**Chapter One.**

James Potter was leaning calmly against a brick wall at the platform, waiting for his friends before they would go aboard the Hogwarts Express. He was scanning the crowd for a certain redhead, but such a beauty didn't appear.

"Looking for someone, Prongs?" Sirius grinned.

"Oh, you know I do. I have to see if Lily is Head Girl or not."

"It's Evans we're talking about, of course she's Head Girl."

"But what if she's not! Can I decline the badge?" James looked desperately at Sirius.

"Look, James.." Sirius sighed. "Lily's been a Prefect since 5th year, I think she made it to be Head Girl as well. Although…well, Dumbledore gave you the badge so he might be losing it, so I guess you're right. She might not be. Oh, and look! Here she comes." James head snapped up and his eyes scanned the crowd before him once more, and there she was. The red blazing hair was hard to miss and a huge smile appeared on his lips.

"Potter, Black.." Lily said as she tried to walk straight past them and onto the train.

"Not going to say hello to the new Head Boy, Evans?" Sirius beamed at her.

"Well, yes, that's why I'm entering the Heads' compartment, Black" she rolled her eyes.

"Oh, but there's no need when he's standing right here!" Sirius pushed James towards Lily. "Waiting for you outside!"

Lily's mouth dropped wide open as she saw the badge on James's sweater.

"No…way…" She walked closer to James. "Dumbledore gave you the badge? James Potter is Head Boy? You?"

James blushed slightly, it was a shock for him when he found out, he should've guessed Lily wouldn't believe her eyes.

"Err…yes. I'm not sure why, you'd have to ask him, but….yes, I'm Head Boy this year. I know you probably hoped for someone better to patrol the halls with, but I couldn't exactly decline such an offer."

Lily stared at James.

"You?"

"..Yes."

"Oh, this is just wonderful…" Lily said with her voice dripping of sarcasm before she walked aboard the train.

"Well! I think that went rather well, Prongs. I bet you'll get her this year." Sirius laughed and walked away to find Remus and Peter.

"Went rather well.." James mumbled as he followed Lily. "Stupid Sirius… must be blind or deaf to think that went well…"

* * *

"So, how did she take it?" Remus asked Sirius as the latter entered their compartment.

"She was completely lost for words! Ha!"

"Why is that so funny?"

"Because it's Lily Evans, the girl who always have a cheeky comment and she was completely lost for words!" Sirius laughed. Remus shared a he's-lost-it-look with Peter. "Oh, come on! Laugh my friends, it's funny!"

"I'm not sure if I understood the joke…" Peter looked uncertainly at Remus.

"You're not the only one. I can see why it might be funny, but I won't roll around laughing my heart out like you, Sirius." Remus smiled at his friend. Sirius was about to answer back, but he was interrupted.

"Sorry, but could we sit with you guys? It's either this one or another one filled with Slytherins." Ellie, Alice and Frank stood outside the open door.

"Of course!" Remus stood up and moved his bag away to make more room. Peter and Sirius followed the lead and soon they all fit inside the compartment, although it was a bit overcrowded. For a long time there was an embarrassing silence where no one knew what to say or whom was the first to speak.

"So…" Ellie looked around the room and her eyes settled on Remus. "How was your summer, Remus?"

"Oh, err…nothing unusual. Did some reading, went on a short holiday to France and hung around with James, Sirius and Peter at other times. How was yours?" He blushed a little.

"I went to France too! Did you see Eiffel Tower? So amazing! It's unbelievable how muggles can build such a huge thing like that without magic."

"Yes, I know, did you go to the top?" Remus smiled

"Me? At the top of the Eiffel Tower? Are you insane! I'm terrified of heights, you wouldn't get me up there if Prince Charming was waiting for me at the top."

"You mean, if I was waiting for you at the top?" Sirius winked at Ellie while she sighed at his idiocy.

"Anyway, where's James?" Frank looked around.

"He's in the Heads' compartment." Remus answered.

"What is he doing there? Is he in trouble already?"

"Don't you think I would be there too if James was there because of something stupid he'd done?" Sirius looked at Frank.

"Right…yeah."

"Haven't you heard?"

"Heard what?" Alice looked at Sirius.

"That our James Potter is Head Boy?"

"WHAT?" Alice, Frank and Ellie stared at Sirius

"Clearly not then…" Sirius grinned.

"Wait so…Lily is in a compartment with James? All alone? You actually left James alone with Lily?" Ellie glanced at Remus.

"Right…didn't think about that…" Remus shared a nervous glance with Sirius.

* * *

"Will you just shut up for one minute?" Lily glared at James. "I don't need to hear how your summer was and you don't need to hear how mine was, okay? What we need to do is set up a schedule for the Prefects and figure out when they should patrol the halls and find a few easy tasks for them to do throughout the first semester. We've got a job to do, Potter, and I'd like to see it done by the time we arrive at Hogwarts."

"It's another 5 hours before we're at Hogwarts, Lils, I think we'll get it done. I just thought I'd start with a simple conversation."

"Well don't." She sighed. James shifted a bit in his seat, afraid that anything he might do would upset her.

"Okay, so we can't let the Prefects patrol the halls late. We can easily manage that ourselves, what time do you want us to patrol?"

"Err..dunno…what about eleven to twelve? Or do we need more time?"

"No, that sounds good. We can patrol every day from eleven to twelve and then the Prefects could take care of every other day from nine to ten."

"What about ten to eleven?"

"Oh, a few professors usually cover that. Mostly McGonagall and Slughorn do them."

"Okay, but we have to decide what day the different Prefects should cover."

"Right…what if Gryffindor Prefects start Monday, Ravenclaw covers Wednesday, the Slytherins take Friday and Hufflepuff do it on Sunday?"

"Sounds perfect to me." James smiled. Normally a girl would swoon at that smile, but Lily wasn't like any normal girl and barely even noticed it.

"Could you go tell the Prefects that it's time for the meeting then?"

"Uhm…sure, yeah. No problem." James got up from his seat and walked out.

"Ugh, finally….alone." Lily leaned back in her seat while covering her forehead with her hand. "He's going to give me a massive headache before this day is even over…" Lily closed her eyes. _It's not that James isn't nice, it's just that he's so bloody annoying _she thought. For the last three years he'd been practically drooling all over her, covering her with flowers and little notes with "Will you go out with me?" written over it. Last year he'd started asking her out face to face which resulted in some pretty clever hexes from her side and a wounded ego from his part. Although she thought she'd hurt his ego and deflated his head a little it was still as big as it ever was. How could he think that she would ever go on a date with him when all he did was to plan pranks, bother people he thought was below him and pester her with stupid things? Alright, so he wasn't dumb, he did actually get quite good grades, but the little things he do can be so annoying. And that was why Lily Evans did not like James Potter, why she couldn't stand being in the same room with him for more than an hour because it was bound to end in disaster.

"Stupid git…"

"Excuse me?"

"Oh!" Lily opened her eyes. "Sorry, didn't mean you. Prefect from Ravenclaw, right?"

"Yeah, the others are on their way."

"Good, just take a seat and we'll wait for them."

After a few minutes everyone was gathered in the compartment. James and Lily had handed out the schedules and the Prefects were going through them.

"What do we do if one of us can't be there for the patrol?" Carol said, the Gryffindor Prefect.

"Well, if there has to be a valid reason and you have to come to me or Potter about it. You don't have to give us a lot of details, just explain what you're doing instead. Illness, leaving the school, studying for exams etc are valid reasons. A date with a hot girl is not." Here Lily glanced at the James.

"Wait, so if I go out with you it won't be a valid reason to skip it?" James grinned.

"Anyway…anymore questions?" Lily looked around. "Then I'm sure you'd want to go back to your friends." One by one they left the room quietly, but once they were outside the chatter went on.

"He's still in love then…" Carol said.

"And she's not." the Ravenclaw Prefect said as she passed.

* * *

**There's the first chapter over again! A lot of changes, more than I thought. Let's just stop saying changes and say a completely new start for this story, aye?**

**Hope you all have a Merry Christmas and a Happy New Year!**


	2. Not Even Friends

**Chapter Two.**

**

* * *

**

"Aren't you leaving?" Lily said with her back turned to James.

"No, I-..aren't you?" James ruffled up his hair.

"Well, I thought I'd just stay here since it's probably full everywhere else on the train. And I can't be bothered to move my stuff again."

"Right…I thought the same…will you be really mad if I stayed?" James glanced over at Lily.

"If you bother me, then yes."

"Yeah okay, I'll just err- I'll just sit over here, reading ..uhm..something." James started looking in his bag.

Every now and then, Lily looked over at James from behind her Daily Prophet. He looked very uncomfortable and he'd been sitting like that for the last hour, not moving a single muscle except his eyes. He'd been looking at the same page since he'd opened the Qudditch book. He hadn't even looked out at the beautiful surroundings passing them by as the train moved on. Lily sighed.

"Sorry! Am I bothering you?" James's eyes snapped up at Lily.

"No, it's just…you look really uncomfortable and you've been on that same page for 63 minutes, are you that slow?"

"No, but you said I couldn't bother you and, well…I'm not sure what seems bothering to you."

"Asking me out, eyeing me up and down, hexing people, ruffling your hair up all the time…that's annoying. Reading and turning pages are not." Lily rolled her eyes.

"So I'm allowed to talk to you? Because you didn't mention that." James grinned.

"See! There it is! That stupid grin on your stupid face!" James quickly stopped smiling. The best thing he could do was to shut up until they were at Hogwarts…

"Sorry, I'll just keep on reading then…"

More time passed and the silence was really bugging James. He wasn't used to a quiet ride to Hogwarts. It wasn't boring, he was always happy around Lily, but he just wished they talked, like friends. He looked out of the window and saw a snowy owl soaring through the sky in the distance.

"Lily?"

"Hmm?"

"Can we just…try to have a normal conversation? There's two more hours before we're at Hogwarts and I've read this book twice already."

"Pick up another book then." She hadn't even looked up from the paper.

"Right…" He sighed. He knew when a battle was lost.

"How was your summer?" She put the Prophet down.

"What?"

"I said; how was your summer?" Her emerald green eyes found his brown.

"I heard that, I just thought you didn't want to have a conversation."

"I just asked you a question so clearly I do want to have one." She rolled her eyes.

"Yes, so it seems…Err, it was nice. Sirius moved in and he's staying until he finds his own place. I learned some new tri-…err, some new spells I mean and relaxed a bit. No big holiday because dad thinks we have a dark time ahead of us and that it's best to spend the time we have at home with just close family and friends." He said.

"Your dad sounds like a clever man."

"He is." James smiled. There hadn't been many normal conversations with Lily in all those years they'd known each other and just now he remembered how much he loved them. "So how was yours?"

"It was pretty normal. I hung around the house a lot, did some reading, spent a weekend in Italy, met my sister's new boyfriend" Lily shuddered. "and learned some new hexes. So you better watch your back!" Lily smiled.

"Oh, I will" James laughed, secretly slightly scared of how severe these new hexes might be. "Do you like your sisters' boyfriend?"

"No." Lily answered quickly. "He looks like a freaking walrus! He's so obnoxious, even worse than you."

"Wow, that's really saying something isn't it?"

"Exactly! She hasn't told him about me and what I can do of course, it might scare him away you know, but it seems like he shares her love for a completely normal life. I can't stand either of them, at least not him. I would never have believed that she would choose a guy like him! It seems like she chose him just to annoy me." Lily breathed fast. "Sorry…I shouldn't have told you all of that, they just make me so angry sometimes."

"Yeah, I can tell." James observed Lily and could tell that she was glad to be away from them. "But you're moving out after Hogwarts, aren't you? Then you don't have to see them often."

"That's true…but I just want my old sister back…" Lily sighed.

"What do you mean?"

"It's nothing, you wouldn't understand anyway. It's too complicated."

"Try me."

"No, really, Potter. It's nothing. So, are you looking forward to the last year?"

"I wish I was, but I'm not. Definitely not when I'm Head Boy. So many responsibilities."

"Yeah. I'll try and help you out, okay? If there's anything you're wondering about then just ask."

"Really? Okay, well if that's the case…do you want to go out with m-"

"NO, POTTER!" Lily covered her ears. "Anything but that. Please. Believe me, if I wanted to go out with you then I would ask you, okay? So stop asking me out on a date!"

"I-…yes, sorry. I'll stop. Old habit, you know." He blushed.

James had just made the whole room so much colder, he knew it. Honestly, it just slipped out of him, but he knew he had to stop it. Friendship first, as Remus kept on saying.

"I don't want to go out with you! Ever!" Lily glared at him. Ouch, that hurt more than he thought it would. The train was slowing down and Lily started gathering her things as fast as she could. "Thank Merlin we're finally here. I'll see you at school, Potter." and then she stormed out.

"See you later, Lils…" James sighed. "Stupid, stupid, stupid…"

"Talking to yourself again, mate?" Sirius stood in the doorway, grinning.

"Yes. I just asked Lily out again."

"And what did she say?" James's head snapped up.

"What did she say? You're asking me what she said? Does it look like it was a good answer to you? Am I jumping up and down on my seat out of happiness?"

"No. But I have no idea what you're reaction to a good answer would be since she's never said yes." Sirius said.

"Thanks, thanks a lot for reminding me." James dropped his head on the table.

"Oh, come on, Prongs. I'm just messing with you. You can be upset later, there's a warm feast waiting for us up at the school. Now, I know you don't want to miss out on that, so let's get of this train, yeah?"

"Yeah…" James got up from his seat and got his luggage. "You're right, feast first then depression later." They walked out of the train.

"I'm not sure if you'll be depressed later. At least not if you're in your Common Room."

"What do you mean 'your'? I know you think I have a big ego, but I never claimed Gryffindor Common Room to be mine."

"I'm not talking about the Gryffindor Common Room. I'm actually talking about yours." Sirius grinned. "Well, it's not yours alone, you'll have to share it with Evans, but I can't really see that as depressing. At least not for you, me maybe and her of course, but not you."

"Padfoot, slow down, what in Merlin's pants are you talking about?"

"I heard it from a 6th year girl." His smile widened. "Clearly, the Heads get a place of their own. Just like a normal Common Room, only smaller I guess. She was saying how '_lucky Lily is because she gets to share a place with James Potter_'" Sirius said with a girly voice, then he turned around because James has stopped in his tracks.

"I…I get a place at Hogwarts with Lily? This entire year?" James felt nauseated.

"Yes! Isn't that just great?" Sirius had a genuine smile on his face.

"No! It's not great at all! That leaves me more moments of messing everything up! I need to learn how to shut up, how to behave, I…Sirius…I have to grow up!"

"Woah woah! James, relax. Mate, you've grown in case you haven't noticed, mentally and physically. We're no longer those little brats who used to mess around with 1st years. Now we mess with potential Death Eaters!" Sirius grinned, but James only groaned.

"Sirius, you know what I mean! I can't be 100% boy if I have to share a place with a girl! I'm not prepared for this!" James started walking again.

"Come on, Prongs. You'll have to be prepared for this if you're moving in with Lily after graduation."

"I'm not even friends with her yet and you think we'll move in after graduation?" James stopped and looked at Sirius as if he were the dumbest person on this planet.

"Of course. Do you know why? Because you're James Potter and she's Lily Evans. Everyone in this school can see that you fit together, you just have to figure it out yourselves. Or in this case, Lily has to figure it out. Do you know how many bets are going around school about when you guys are finally hooking up? Every single student is betting!" He opened the door to a carriage. "I think even McGonegalls' put some galleons in on that."

"You're mental, Padfoot, you really are."

"So are you, Prongs, and we wouldn't have survived without our madness!"

* * *

Lily had found Alice, Elly and Frank and was currently sitting in a carriage with them. She was trying hard not to focus on Potter, but it was simply impossible. She had had a nice conversation before he screwed everything up again. They'd talked, smiled and she had even brought up sensitive stuff about her relationship with her sister in front of him. She honestly did not know if she liked him or not, as a friend. He could be friendly, funny and nice. But he could also be a complete arse, a bigheaded toe rag and a girl-chasing git with absolutely no respect for rules! Okay, truth be told he'd only chased after her, she'd never seen him with another girl, but she was sure the chasing was just a game. After she'd let him have her he was bound to dump her and that was unnecessary pain she would not go through. It would be humiliating as well.

"Lily, are you in there?" Alice waved her hand in front of Lily's eyes.

"What?"

"We've been trying to talk to you for five minutes with no response. What were you thinking about?"

"Oh, sorry, I just…I got a bit lost in thought I suppose. Nothing special on my mind." She smiled, but caught Elly's look. Elly knew she'd been thinking about him, she always knew. Lily guessed best friends always had a psychic link, that's why Alice didn't know and she returned her attention back to Frank.

"So, Lily, excited about testing your Head Girl skills?" Elly sniggered.

"Yes, I mean, it's not like I've done anything like it before. Oh, wait, I was a Prefect." Lily joked. "I don't think it'll be that different from last year."

"It'll be sad to not share a dorm with you, but I'll survive." Elly's smile faded.

"What?"

"It'll just be sad, you know, to not have our late-night talks."

"What do you mean, Elly? We'll still have them."

"Not if you're not sleeping in our dorm."

"….You're kicking me out? How's that even possible?"

"What? No! Don't you know?"

"Know what?" Lily was starting to freaking out at this point, where was her dorm?

"That you and the Head Boy have your own little Common Room and two dorms?"

"….what?" Lily looked dumbfounded at Elly.

"Yeah, so, basically…you're leaving us to sleep with James."

"Ha-ha, you're so funny I forgot to laugh, Elly." The carriage had stopped, Alice and Frank were already outside and heading up the stairs towards the entrance.

"I'm not joking, Lils, I'm serious." Elly stepped out of the carriage.

"No you're not. You are not Sirius, you are Elly, and the Elly I know doesn't joke around like this so stop it. It's not even funny!"

"It's not supposed to be funny," Elly said "it's the truth." Lily stood outside the carriage, watching Elly catch up with Alice and Frank. Could she be telling the truth? Was Lily Evans really destined to share a Common Room with James Potter for an entire year?

"God, I hope she's wrong…so wrong…" Lily thought out loud and looked up at what she could see of Hogwarts. "I do not want to spend more time with Potter this year." She started walking up the entrance and when she glanced back she caught a glimpse of Sirius and James. They looked happy, normal, clever. But she knew that when they opened their mouths, stupidity pored out. Lily thought they could've been friends, but that was before they really started picking on Severus. Lily was not the kind of girl that hung around idiots who thought they were worth a lot more if they picked on weaker people. She and Potter weren't even friends, how could he imagine that she would actually go on a date with him? Lily sighed and turned her head.

"It's never going to happen, Potter."

* * *

Thank you for reading! Review or not, it's up to you3 Just keep in mind that I can't make any changes or get better without 'em!


	3. The Plan

_**Terrible sorry for the long wait! Life gets in the way or whatever it is people say. Hope you like it! If there's something you don't like then you'll have to review it and yell at me (: Thank you for reading. 3**_

**Chapter.3**

"When I call your name you will please step forward and take a seat and then I will place the Sorting Hat on your head." McGonagall took her list out from her pocket. "The Sorting Hat will then decide where you belong here at Hogwarts." Lily was watching the Sorting with interest. She always tried to guess who got in Gryffindor before the hat reviled its decision. There were few 1st years standing up there now, Lily counted 9 all together. Many parents had taken their kids out of Hogwarts too, so she wasn't really surprised with the shortage of new students. You-Know-Who had threatened a lot of families into hiding and home-schooling was safer. At least they thought so. She couldn't quite understand how they could say that when you were surrounded by talented witches and wizards at Hogwarts which was better than any protection out there right now. Even sleeping in the Auror's Department at the Ministry probably wasn't as safe. _She'll be in Gryffindor _Lily thought and seconds later she was right. A young girl named Rebecca joined the table as every Gryffindor clapped their hands. Two more kids joined Gryffindor while only one person joined Slytherin. Three went to Hufflepuff and two to Ravenclaw. Everyone knew what was up next, they were all waiting for Dumbledore's speech. She could sense some of the students getting impatient, waiting for dinner. She even thought she heard Potters' stomach growl or was it Blacks' ?

"Welcome, welcome to another year at Hogwarts" Dumbledore's voice boomed through the Great Hall. "Now, before we all enjoy this massive feast I have a few warnings to give out." His eyes seemed to rest on each individual in the room. "First, you all know that no student is allowed to wander the school after 9pm. But if a student feels the need to do some exploring after curfew (here his eyes rested on the Marauders) please do not go alone. No student is to wander alone at night and I hope you all understand the severe outcome if you should do so. Hogwarts might be safe, but danger can lure in ever corner of this castle. Second, any abnormal behaviour of your friends or co-students should be reported to any member of staff, a Prefect or one of our two Heads. Last, but not least, I hope you all will enjoy this year at Hogwarts. Tuck in!" Dumbledore sat down and as he did, the tables of the Great Hall filled up with delicious food. Elly turned to look at Lily.

"It's really getting dangerous isn't it?"

"Yes. It seems so. I guess Dumbledore's always known that students sneak out, but it's never been dangerous in this way before. Do you think You-Know-Who will try to infiltrate Hogwarts?"

"I'm not sure…maybe. But then again, we've got Dumbledore. He defeated Grindewald and You-Know-Who isn't half as evil as him."

"Yet…" Lily said with a dismal look.

"I think some people from Slytherin have Death Eaters as their parents." Remus said as he leaned over to join the conversation. "I think they might get orders from their parents and that's what Dumbledore is afraid will happen." Lily turned to look at Remus.

"Always a clever input, Remus." She smiled.

"I try." He blushed slightly back at Lily. "But I bet you 10 galleons that some kids got brainwashed into believing You-Know-Who and his image of a true magic government. They already value pure blood, I don't think killing Muggleborns and Muggles seems like a bad thing in their eyes."

"Yeah…I guess this means I'll have to watch my back this year then." Lily half-smiled.

"You know we got your back, Lily. Besides, you're a brilliant witch, you're perfectly capable of protecting yourself."

James looked over at Lily, Elly and Remus. He knew Remus didn't have feelings for Lily, but the way he just talked to her made him jealous. Why couldn't he have a relationship like that with Lily? Why was it so hard for him to just be himself around her? He knew they'd gotten off on the wrong foot the first time they met, and yes…James hadn't exactly been nice to Snape, but he hadn't been nice to Lily! After that incident in 5th year he'd promised himself to change slightly. It was probably wrong of him to say that what bothered him about Snape was the fact that he just existed, but hadn't he been nice when he ran to the Whomping Willow and saved Snape? If he was just as bad as him then he wouldn't have run after him and dragged him away from the werewolf. Many would argue about the fact that he probably did it to save Remus and Sirius. Remus wouldn't live with the guilt of having killed a human and Sirius would beat himself up if he'd caused all that pain and maybe that was true…but the point was that he'd saved Severus Snape. His enemy. James Potter had changed in two short years, he just wished Lily could see that.

"Hey, Potter?"

"Huh-I-Yes?"

"Want to walk together to Dumbledore's office later?"

"Sure, no problem." James smiled to himself. He knew what he had to do. He was going to start of easy, forget the fact that he liked Lily (which was hard because he loved her) and just start out as friends with nothing more in mind.

"What's with the grin, Prongs?" Sirius nudged him.

"Oh, nothing I just…well, I've got a plan." He smiled.

"A prank plan?" Sirius edged closer with a mischievous smile on his face.

"What? No. Not yet at least. Just a plan to start a friendship with Lily."

"Finally listening to Remus then? About time."

"You agree with Remus? Why haven't you told me?"

"Because Remus is the one who knows what's right, I'm the one who knows what's right, but slightly wrong. Therefore I can't be right like he is."

"And that's why you said I should hook up with someone else and forget her?"

"Yes! Because that could work mate, but the best thing would be to hook up with our dearest Lilyflower. It's like I said, you're meant to be."

"You're still mental."

"I know." He winked and started a conversation with Marlene McKinnon.

After a while the students seemed to be finished with the feast and it didn't go unnoticed by the Headmaster.

"I can see that you are all finishing up. First years, please follow your Prefects to your dorm. The rest of you, go together and enjoy the rest of the evening in your dorms." Sounds of movement filled the Great Hall as students chatted away completely carefree.

"Ready, Potter?" Lily was standing next to James.

"Right, yeah!" He shot up even though his bowl of ice cream was only half-way finished. "I'm ready." Lily rolled her eyes but she had a small smile on her lips which James took as a good sign.

"Let's go then." They both walked out of the Great Hall and as they reached the hallways the crowd of students got smaller.

"What do you think the old Head'll tell us?" James asked.

"The old Head? You call Albus Dumbledore the old Head?"

"Well, I-…erh…no? Look, I'm really horrible at small talk with you, Lily. Sorry."

"So I've noticed." she smiled.

The rest of the walk up to the Headmaster's office was done in silence. James didn't dare open his mouth despite the fact that he thought of great conversations and Lily on the other hand just didn't care to talk. They had reached his door and was about to knock, but before James could even lift his hand the door opened.

"Ah, …. Please come in." They were met by his warm smile and once inside the room he gestured them to take a seat.

"Once again I'd like to congratulate you both upon receiving the badge and the great honour it means to wear it. I trust you both read the letter that came with your badge?" Lily and James both nodded. "Good. Now, you will both share a Common Room that should be used for meetings with the Prefects or between the two of you. It can also be used as a study room or etc. This common room has two doors, one that leads to the hallway and another that holds a passageway straight into the Gryffindor Common Room." Lily let out a sigh of relief. She would be back in her own dorm with the rest of the girls and just share a small Common Room with James Potter. That wasn't so bad. It was actually a good thing. How many times hadn't see been complaining about how loud it was in the Gryffindor Common Room or how hard it was to study in peace? She doubted Potter would do his homework in their new Common Room which would mean that she got the place entirely for her own.

"Have you sorted out the schedule for our Prefects?"

"Yes, Professor. We wrote it down on the train ride here." Lily said as she started to look through her bag. "Here, sir" Lily handed them over.

"Lovely, I will make sure they are delivered to each Prefect. Until further notice your only job is to take care of other students, patrol the halls and just be a good example to others. If there is something you are not sure about then you can simply just ask me or any member of staff for help. Remember that help will always be given to those at Hogwarts who seek it. Any questions?"

"No, Sir." They both answered.

"Very well. The password to your Common Room is Snitch while the password to Gryffindor is Animagus. You will find the portrait door inside Gryffindor Common Room, it is easy to see for you. I hope you will both enjoy your last year at Hogwarts and that you follow the rules in the best way you can. You may leave." Dumbledore smiled towards them and they silently rose from their seats. Once outside his office Lily started to walk quickly towards Gryffindor Tower.

"Hey, slow down, Evans. What's the rush?"

"I just really want to see our Common Room!" She grinned. James couldn't help it, but when she said 'our' he felt a strange sensation of happiness soaring into his heart.

"But you're not allowed to walk alone, Lily, you have to wait for me or break the rules on your first day." He smiled.

"Fine…" She sighed as she slowed down. "Not my fault you're not fast, Potter."

"Hey, I'm very fast. I'm the fastest of the fast, fast as lightening."

"Come on then, -as-Lightening." Lily rolled her eyes as James caught up with her.

"Are you that interested in our new common room?" James turned to look at her. Lily thought about it. "Our" he'd said. She had to share it with James Potter. Now it really caught up with her. Would he stalk her even more now that they had a room together? She didn't think that he would use it often, but she would. And if he knew that she would use it often, would he start using it too?

"I'd just like to see it, that's all. Do you think you'll use it often?"

"Not sure. I usually study with the guys, but sometimes I need things done on my own. I might use it then. What about you?"

"Well, I always do Potions and Transfiguration on my own and it would be nice with a quiet place to study, but I'm not sure…I'll have to see what it looks like first."

James looked at Lily, he could guess why she always did Potions and Transfiguration alone. Those were her best and worst subjects, and she'd always done them with Snape. He could feel that awkward silence rising again.

"So…"

"Animagus."

"What?" James looked bewildered. They were in front of the Fat Lady already. "Oh."

Lily rolled her eyes and walked through the portrait hole as it opened.

"Dumbledore said we'll be able to see the other portrait easily, do you think he meant that others can't see it?"

"Maybe. That's very Dumbledore isn't it? To charm something like that." James looked around the Common Room for a portrait he'd seen before, but nor really noticed. He stopped when he heard Lily's laughter.

"I think I found it." Lily was standing in front of a big portrait with a wall in it, but you could only see the frame of it if you stepped closer. The fact that it wasn't a normal wall was probably proven by the random pink bricks which neither of them had seen before. "I love his magic. I've never seen this before." Lily smiled. "Snitch!"

The bricks rearranged themselves into an opening which they could step through, once on the other side it closed itself.

"Wow…" James said.

"Mhm…" Lily looked around the room. It was clearly bigger then what they both had thought. The fireplace was lit, sending warmth around the whole room. There weren't any paintings inside the room. In the middle of the room, attached to the ceiling, there was a chandelier hanging. There were two tables, one small to study on and a bigger one to place food, books and other things on. Next to the big table was a red sofa and on the right; one red chair. Lily got her eyes on bookshelf and smiled a little. James noticed that the whole room had a Gryffindor feel to it.

"Sorry, Lils, but I think I'll like it in here."

"Yeah…me too. But don't you dare bring Black, Remus and Peter in here! This is for us and Prefects only, okay?"

"Err..sure."

"I mean it. Especially Black…he'll just mess up the whole room." James rolled his eyes.

"Lily...? Why do you call Remus by his first name and not to me or Sirius?"

"I'm not sure. I guess you're not worthy to be called by first name yet. I actually have to like you for that to happen." She answered with such honest in her voice.

"Right." He smiled slightly to cover up the hurt. "Well! I think I'm going to stay here for a while!" He yawned as he collapsed on the sofa. Lily rolled her eyes.

"Have fun, Potter."

"I will, Evans!" Lily walked out of the Common Room without looking back. She didn't notice that James was staring at her.

/Seriously, can they get together soon…? X_x/


End file.
